Secrets Revealed
by Uranasu
Summary: Ikki's cousin has come into town to get a break from publicity. But when romance sparks between her and Henry, its time for Ikki to get to the bottom of it! WARNING:FIRST 2 CHAPTERS CONTAIN MAJOR OC BRAGGING FOR PLOT!
1. She's Coming!

**Ura here with my very first Medabot fic. Yea! **

**I'm going to tell you this now but I didn't bother to watch any of the medabot episodes after the world robattle tournament, because they jacked up Medabee and changed everyone's voices! And I didn't like that…..so this fic is of my own creation of how the new series should be! ……..NO I take that back cause this just may suck to some so I'm just gonna leave it at that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: She's coming!**

* * *

_Dear Ikki,_

_How are you little cousin? I haven't seen you in so long, its hard to believe that your now a robattling champ! Can you imagine? It seems like just yesterday you were taking Ocarnia out to show off to all your friends and were coming to my house every week for my weekly and sometimes monthly issues of Meda Magazine. Haha I remember how you use to challenge me to my knowledge of medabots to prove that you had what it took to be world champion. But I always use to tell you,_

"It's not just knowledge that allows you to win, but teamwork and strategy with your medabot that ensures victory." He read aloud.

_I guess it finally sunk into your head after all this time . And who would've thought that you would come to own a medabots with a rare metal??!?! That's really something, especially considering that you were able to control the meda force and use it will. Very impressive little guy, very impressive._

_Oh by the way! How is Erika? Are you two still friends? You guys were inseparable when you were younger. And I always use to kid about you two being a couple. Not unlikely considering that you two do make a cute couple. But your growing into a young man so your gonna have to start looking at girls sooner or later. (preferably sooner) You're going to be turning 16 soon so you'll have to start checking the world around you. But as I promised in the last letter I sent you, I will battle you to see just how strong you've become. In fact, Susan's sister will be graduating from high school soon so I'll be coming to stay with them for a while. You do remember my old school friend Susan right? The one who always made fun of the way you spoke of medabots? Hahaha Yeah those were great days. And I hope we'll have more like that! So I'll be in town this Friday on the 10th to see how things are goin. And check out the great Medabee everyone's been raving about. I'll see ya soon little cuz!_

_ Your Cousin,_

_ Tomoe Tenriyou_

* * *

"She's coming??? Here??? This is amazing!" shouted Ikki at his family's mailbox. "I can't believe she's finally coming! It's been so long!"

The young teen ran into his home and straight to the kitchen were his parents and Medabee were dwelling.

"Mom! Dad! I just got letter from Tomme!" he exclaimed bursting into the kitchen.

"Oh that's wonderful dear!" his mother said. "How long will Tomme be staying?"

"Just long enough to help Susan's sister apply to a college and graduate from high school."

"Well graduations not for another six months!" his father stated.

"I know won't it be great?!? We can finally have that robattle that we always said we'll have! I can't wait!"

"Woah woah!" broke in Medabee. "Nobody's robattling anybody, until I find out who this Tommy person is!"

"Tomme's my cousin from Shibuya." Ikki stated.

"Oh don't worry Medabee I'm sure you'll find a match in Tomme and Ocarnia." Mom (a/n: Hey that's what everyone called her.) assured.

"Ocarnia?" he questioned.

"That's right, "dad came in. "Tomme and Ocarnia are so powerful that were banned from ever entering the World Robattle Tournament 18 years ago. They were an awesome team, however everyone soon forgot about them when that Phantom guy showed up."

"Ahhh yyeaahhh!!! Now I can't wait to meet them!" said a pumped up Medabee.

"When will they be arriving sweetie?" mom asked Ikki.

"Let's see…it says Friday. She'll be her on Friday." He answered.

* * *

**A WHILE LATER

* * *

**

"Tomme's coming back??" Erika asked. "That's great news!"

"I take it you know Ikki's cousin too?" Medabee implied

"Of course I do! Tomme's so awesome. She's the one who got me into reporting." said Erika.

"Hmm…a medafighter who's banned from tournaments and can influence Erika must be worth meeting!"

"So when will she get here?" Erika asked Ikki.

"Friday."

"Isn't that tomorrow?"

"Huh?? Are you serious!!" he asked excitedly.

(nods)

"Alright! For once the mail man is actually good for something!" he cheered. "Come on Medabee!"

"Ikki ma man I am with you all the way!!!" Medabee went on.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Erika shouted after them.

"To get ready for Tomme's arrival!" they answered back, and disappeared through the streets.

Just then Henry walked out of the store in his typical attire.

"Hey Erika, where did Ikki and Medabee just run off too?" Henry asked.

"To get ready for the arrival of Ikki's cousin Tomoe." she answered.

"But I thought I heard you all saying the name Tommy?" he questioned.

"NO we said Tomme, Tom-me. It's just a nickname for her name Tom-oe." She explained.

"Hmm…that's interesting."

"Hey Henry you had to have heard of her right?"

"Wha??" he asked nervously.

"Of Tomoe of course. She's the greatest medafighter who ever lived!" she bragged.

"Well what about the Phantom Renegade?" asked Henry.

"He's only known for his secret identity and the destruction he caused at the World Robattling Tournament 17 years ago." She stated flatly.

"Besides….Tomoe is in a far better league than the Phantom could ever dream to achieve."

"Ohh I see……"

After a moment of silence Erika propped herself up to leave.

"I got research to do, an English paper, and I have to make preparations for Tomoe's arrival. So I'll check ya later Henry!" said Erika, as she ran in the same direction as Ikki and Medabee.

* * *

**TBC  
**

**Okay, so this wasn't the greatest of opening chapters. But it's a start, and I guaranteed that the next one will be much better. Until then REVIEW!!! So Ura can feel a need to post the next chapter.**

**-Ura out **


	2. Ikki That's Enough!

**Okay, for those of you who reviewed, Ura wants to thank you very much! Because even though the first chapter was crappy, you still reviewed, this makes me very happy! And as for the questions and comments from the previous chapter. It's actually all going to be answered here in the second chapter. So everyone read and enjoy the second chapter of "Secrets Revealed"**

**-**

**Chapter 2: Ikki that's enough!**

* * *

"Ikki…." whispered a soft voice. "Ikki…"

The sleep drifted teen was sprawled over his bed with his blanket and sheets partially on the floor and drool falling from his mouth to add to the laid out look.

"No mom…..just give me 5 more minutes…" he mumbled and turned his head the other way.

"kes mumps 5 mo minutes…" mimicked the sleeping yellow medabot on the floor beside him.

"Ikki…." The voice went on. "Ikki wake up…" the owner of the voice began to gently shake the young boy to awaken him from his deep slumber.

"I don't think that you'll be able to wake him up." came a female robotic voice.

_That voice….._

"Me neither, but it didn't hurt to try. Auntie told me that he was so worked up last night to come greet us at the airport that he stayed up late and over slept."

"He's still as cute as ever." commented the mechanical voice. "But has gotten very handsome and with some luck wiser."

…_It's so beautiful and far beyond any angel's voice one can possibly obtain…._

"Shall we go downstairs now?" the mechanical voice suggested.

…_no don't go…_

"Yeah, we'll wait for them downstairs." the other voice replied.

Their footsteps could be heard as the walked through the room to the door and descended downstairs.

"N-nooo don't-" mumbled Medabee before he bolted straight up and glanced hesitantly around the room.

"That voice…" he said aloud. "…it was so…beautiful. But it had to have been a dream." He stated getting up. "There's no way that medabot like that would be around here."

He glanced around the room one last time until his eyes fell upon Ikki's calendar. He looked at the date then starred at Ikki while he talked in his sleep, but then hurriedly glanced back at the calendar then at the clock.

_9:53_

"Oh that's right…" Medabee assured himself. "Today's the day we go pick up Ikki's cousin at the airport at 7:30."

(Silence)

"TODAY!?!?!!?!" he shrieked and glanced back at the clock. "9:54! Ikki! Yo Ikki! Wake Up! We're late!"

"Gahz gimsee ..tree mo minutes mom…(snore)"

"I said….WAKE UP!!!" he repeated firing shots at him to wake him up.

"Aggghhhhhhh!!!!! Medabee what's your problem?!?! I was having a dream were Karen and I had finally gotten married." He ended dreamily.

"Forget Karen! We were suppose to pick up your cousin over 2 hours ago at the airport!"

"What?" he asked in confusion and glanced at the clock.

_9:58_

"Oh no we're going to be late picking up Tomoe!" he shrilled falling out of bed.

"Tomoe? But hat's a gi-"

"There's no time Medabee!" Ikki muffled while pulling on his shirt. "She probably think we forgot about her!"

He competed putting his shoes on and grabbed Medabee to run downstairs.

"Mom!!! Why didn't you wake us up?" he shouted running toward the door.

"Because there was no need, but you seem to be in rush and its a bit chilly out so here's your coat." said a lavender medabot.

"Thanks Ocarnia! Now I gotta get going to met you and…..huh?" Ikki stopped in realization of who was talking to him.

"Ocarnia!"

"Hello Ikki!" she responded.

"But where's Tomme?" he asked.

"In the kitchen!" a female voice yelled.

"Tomoe!" exclaimed Ikki as he ran toward his cousin and embraced her in a welcoming hug.

"I missed you too baby cousin!" she said in a smuggled reply. "I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. You still sleep like a rock!"

"Wait! You mean that was you in Ikki's room a while ago?!" Medabee said in realization.

"Yes, sorry if we woke you." Ocarnia apologized.

"Gah…" Medabee began to tense up just at the mere sound of her voice.

_What's wrong with me? My medaparts are starting to feel funny._

"So do you want to show me around town, Ikki?" Tomoe suggested.

"Yeah sure! A lot has changed since you last been here." He mentioned.

"I can only imagine." She said rising from here seat.

"Wait a second!" Medabee started abruptly. "Where's Tommy?"

"What are you talking about Medabee she's right here." Ikki stated.

"She?!?!?! I thought it was a he!" Medabee be said amazed yet shocked.

"Sorry we weren't what you expected." Ocarnia apologized cutely.

"Huh! Uh-uhhh no! That's not it at all! You are what I expect! I mean you….you two! I-"he stuttered.

"Hahaha…your medabot is cute Ikki and it's very rare that you see a KBT medabot anymore."

"Yeah, Henry gave him to me." Ikki said scratching the back of his head.

"Henry?" she questioned.

"Yeah, he's a clerk at the convenient store Erika and I hang out at." He answered casually.

"Well let's go see him!" Tomoe suggested.

"Now?"

"Sure! There's no time like the present after all!"

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!" came in mom. "But it looks like its just going to be the two of you….Medabee your favorite soap opera is on."

"Your medabot watches soap operas too huh?" Tomoe asked with a flat look on her face.

"Yeah…." Ikki admitted sadly. "Hey wait a minute! You mean…"

"Yep."

"Ey! There's nothing wrong with soap operas! _General Hospital_ just so happens to be a very interesting show!" Medabee argued.

"Oh I agree!" said Ocarnia from behind him. "_General Hospital _just so happens to be one of my favorite shows!"

"Really you too?" Medabee asked with a tint of red.

"Oh yes! I can't get enough of it!"

"Come on Ikki, let's leave the two love birds be." suggested Tomoe.

The two relatives walked out of the house while their two medabots sat in the living room preparing them to watch their soap operas.

"Don't you think it's weird for medabots to watch soap operas?" asked Ikki casually as the walked down the neighborhood streets.

"Oh on the contrary, I think it's fascinating!" she replied.

"Wha??"

"To be able to see medabots interact and relate to human emotions is amazing. It's hard to believe that they were made in a lab or factory!"

"Yeah, I guess so….but I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Ikki started excitedly.

"Huh? But Ikki I-"

"First, I'll introduce you to Henry, then Karen, Erika, the Screws, Koji, a couple of friends at school….."

"Ikki…"

"And when my fans come up to me you can be there for some of the glory too! And-"

"IKKI STOP!" she yelled.

A tense and uncomfortable silence fell upon them as Ikki tried to figure out his cousin's sudden outburst.

"Ikki…look I'm sorry, it's just that…I don't want any more publicity. Tomoe this, Tomoe that; Tomme Tomme Tomme. I get tired of hearing that! The main reason I came here wasn't to help Susan's sister, but to get away from it all."

"Get away from it all? But Tomme….what's wrong with the spotlight?" he asked in confusion.

"After a while Ikki, you'll come to realize that winning fame glory doesn't get you everything and everyone you want."

**-**

* * *

**TBC**

**And that's the best I can do for this chapter at least. So I am now ready for all comments that are likely to be received from this chapter. (Hopefully good) But any way, review and I'll put up the next chapter.**

**-Ura out**


	3. The Gang's all Here!

**OK…I must be missing something here.**

**You guys like this story? Man…I mean I know I just wrote this story during Christmas break out of pure boredom and when I got flames (which trust me was the first time out all my stories) I was like 'okay I suck at Medabot stories' and turned away from it. Now I'm getting great reviews left and right asking me to update! So I decided to give this story another shot to see how it goes.**

**-**

**--**

* * *

**-**

**CHAPTER 3: The Gang's All Here!**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**--**

The duo walked down the street nearing the shop Henry worked at in silence. Since that sudden outburst they suddenly felt uneasy around one another and every now and then snuck a nervous glance at the other.

"_I can't take this anymore."_ Tomoe thought to herself. She looked over to her little cousin wondering what to do next.

"_I have to say something!"_ she concluded.

"So…Ikki." She started with a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier." she said, still getting a puzzling look from him. "My little outburst…I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it Tomme, I know I put a lot on you and you've only been here for about 3 hours." he responded understandingly.

"No, Ikki you don't understand. I _like_ when you come to me lots of things to say. It lets me know that you don't see me as just another relative, but as a friend." she admitted.

"So when I lashed out on you like that earlier I really didn't mean to. I just got a lot on me with school, work, volunteer work, sports, and robattles that coming here seemed like the perfect get-away for to relax for once." she spoke

"But I don't understand." came Ikki, this time getting a puzzled look from his cousin.

"I don't understand why you don't like for people to about the great skill you posses in robattles! You're so amazing! I always looked up to you while growing up! You were the cherry on top in my eyes, and I loved to see you robattle! That's why I read, I read every issue of _Meda Magazine_ you had to learn everything I could about medabots so when the time came that I got to robattle I'd be unstoppable just like you!" he explained.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." said replied giving him a school girl smile. "And I'm surprised you got this far in the rankings. So…when the time comes I'll be sure to give you a great battle."

"Awesome! I can't wait!" he cheered.

They continued walking talking about memories past, and current events in their lives until they came up to the shop Henry worked in. Even then they still kept talking and joking around causing them to receive questioning stares from a confused Erika, Brass and Henry.

"So you really like her huh?" Tomoe teased.

"NO! I-I mean…we're just good friends." He said modestly with a blush. _Do I have feelings for her?_

He looked forward in a daze to come face to face with…

"AHH! Erika!" he screamed.

"Ikki are you thinking about Karen again?" the teenage reporter asked.

"N-nnno!" he stuttered. "What make's you think…."

"Because you've been standing there for the past minute and a half with a blush on your face looking like you're in a world of your own." She stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm thinking about Karen!" he retorted.

"Like I said…innocent love." Tomoe sighed on the other side of the shop. She was already sitting at a booth mindlessly poking her straw into her vanilla milkshake.

"It's NOT like that!" he declared slamming his hands on her table.

"Oh come on Ikki, you can't say your mind hasn't wondered a few times." She said slyly, giving him a knowing look.

His face turned completely red at the sound of this and he continued his outward assault on the situation failing miserably.

"Look Tomme, We're just friends! Nothing more!" he retaliated.

"So I suppo'd id be less if it became moe." She mumbled with the straw from her shake in her mouth.

"N-no! I just mean-"

"Okay baby cousin whatever you say." She smiled, fanning her hand up down to end it all.

Realizing his defeat he pouted and sat across from his cousin in the booth.

"Hmph, really!" he scoffed. "Me in love with-"

"Oh wait, you mean you're Ikki's cousin?" Henry asked in wonder.

"Yep that's me! Tomoe Tenriyou, at your service." She introduced.

He gave her a moments gaze with an unknown smile before introducing himself to her and going about the needs of the store.

"Hey Tomme…" came Erika. "Where's your medabot?"

"Yes, come to think of it Medabee isn't here either." came the mechanical voice of Brass.

"How the two are at home watching _All My Children_, the show should have been over awhile ago. We should be expecting them in here any minute." She estimated.

Just then the doors to the shop swished open and a yellow and lavender medabot came strolling in with an in-depth conversation occurring.

"So you never had one?" Medabee asked boldly.

"Never." She giggled.

"Never ever?" he implied.

"Well speak of the devil." Tomoe spoke peeking at the pair.

Brass stared long and had at the meda-pair.

"_They seem so happy together."_ She thought.

"Hey Brass!" Medabee called.

"Huh? Oh yes?"

"You okay? You seemed a bit out of it." He said in concern.

She just cheerfully nodded she was okay as not to receive any more attention. But unknown to her, Tomoe watched the scenario with stealth eyes, a plan forming within her deep blue eyes.

"So how was the show?" Tomoe asked innocently.

"Oh, what show would that be?" asked an innocent voice.

Everyone turned toward the door to see a young red headed girl dressed in a pink turtle neck and white skirt. She had an innocent smile on her face and everything about her just screamed out 'little miss innocent'. Even her nurse type medabot sent out that vibe.

"K-K-Karen!" Ikki stuttered with a blush looking at the girl.

"Well hello everybody." she said welcoming as Ikki walked up to her.

"Would you like to sit at our booth?" he asked nervously.

"Well sure, I'd like that." She responded happily.

"So this is the infamous Karen." Tomoe inquired. "She seems like every guys dream girl in Beverly Hills."

"Yep you've nailed it!" Erika responded annoyingly. "Ikki's always drooling over her and she doesn't give him a single glance. But that idiot just can't take a hint."

"Hmm…" Tomoe studied the girl the girl for a moment before she was interrupted by a male voice that seemed to scream out early puberty.

"Karen doesn't and shouldn't be seen around the likes of you!" remarked a short haired young man.

"And that is…." Tomme questioned.

"Koji," Erika informed. "He's Karen's supposed boyfriend because they grew up together and they're both from wealthy families."

"That's my Erika!" Tomoe smiled. "Always on top of the game!"

"Yeah well I…"she blushed.

"I'm surprised you still don't have a special someone around." Tomoe cooed receiving a blush from the teen. "But don't worry, guys always…."

"Listen Koji Karen can sit with whoever she wants!" Ikki argued.

"Yes, anyone except you!" he argued back.

"Why you!" they began to have a stare down to see who would back down first to decide who will sit with Karen.

She simply looked at the two bickering young men and said. "Isn't nice how well they get along?"

"(Sweatdrop) and yet they always seem to go for the airheads." Tomoe finished.

"It's an everyday thing for them." Henry informed.

"It is? Hmm…oh Henry. Can I get another one?" Tomoe asked raising her empty milkshake glass.

"Sure, this time with caramel right?" he guessed.

"You know me too well." She smiled handing him the cup. "Ugh! When do they stop! I wanna go shopping." She complained.

"Who knows…" Erika sighed sitting down in the booth.

"Well I say we forget them and go shopping!" Tomoe proclaimed. "I'll buy you that camera you've been wanting for a while."

"Really?" she cheered.

"Yeah, Medabee? Ocarnia? You guys wanna tag along?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"Cool…umm…Henry?" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked behind the counter

"Can you save the milkshake for later? I'm …"

"Going shopping?" he finished. "Sure, just pay for it when you get back."

"You are so begging for me." She teased.

He blushed madly and fumbled with the milkshake machine causing ice cream to fly everywhere. When he finally got it under control she was already behind the counter putting her money for the drink in the register.

"Hey you can't be back here! If my boss she's you he'll…"

"Don't worry, your boss like's me to much to hurt my feelings." She smiled, and left to join Erika and the three medabots that would accompany them by them by the door.

"Oh Ocarnia?"

"Yes Tomoe?"

"Can you please tell Ikki were going to the mall? We'll meet him there when he's done bickering like an old maid."

Meanwhile Sumilidon stood by Koji's side through the entire incident and hardly noticed the guests who were there the entire time. That is, until his eyes fell upon a gorgeous lavender and soft green medabot with a voice to beautiful to be mechanical.

"Ikki?" she began to get his attention. "The rest of us are leaving to go shopping at the mall so you may join us when you are ready." She finished her message and bowed down in goodbye and ran off to join Medabee and the others.

However Ikki vaguely heard the message was still staring down Koji. Everything was obsolete to them……except Sumilidon gave to the two boys in the foot.

OOOWWWWWW!

"Sumilidon how could? To your own meda-fighter?" Koji demanded.

"I'm sorry sir but I need more information." He reasoned.

"More information?" he questioned.

Sumilidon turned towards Ikki and waited for him to stop complaining about his foot. When he realized he wouldn't end soon he just started his interrogation.

"Who was that medabot?" he questioned.

"What medabot!" Ikki cried through his pain.

"The one with Medabee." He pushed on.

"Oh! That Ocarnia, my cousin's medabot." He finally answered.

_Ocarnia…._

--

--

--

-

-

**TBC**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**Am I amazing or what? Now if all goes right I will get millions of questions like, What's the deal with Henry and Tomoe, and…...other questions. ahem But if you review, I promise to tell next chapter. **

**-Ura out.**


End file.
